<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The warmth of the fire by yeoldul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269029">The warmth of the fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoldul/pseuds/yeoldul'>yeoldul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluffy Ending, Kind of teacherxstudent, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Soft Kim Minseok, Soft Park Chanyeol, Substitute Teacher, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:36:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoldul/pseuds/yeoldul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok is a master os his powers, a frozen conjuror, but, unfortunately, there's nothing he hates more than the cold and chills his power makes him feel. This is untill he met him, the fire conjuror he's supposed to teach as a substitute teacher.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Vargavinter Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The warmth of the fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt ID: VV1-32</p><p>Thank you so much for the beta, for the Mods of the fest and for the person who send the prompt!! <br/>Hope yall like this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Do you still think about when we met?”</em>
</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>There are some good things about being one of the top students in the academy, he could control his powers really well, he was mastering it, his scores are always the highest, and he would always be the teacher’s favorite person, always feeling the newbies’ eyes on him. Everyone was amazed by how good of a student  he was. But, there are really bad things about it too, for someone so smart like him; he would be asked countless times to replace the teachers, even teach the newbies to control their powers – for him, this one was the worst, as they weren’t controlled and could end in accidents.</p><p>But nothing was scarier and brought more nightmares to him than using his own power.  He was a master of it, it shouldn’t make him feel like this. Still, there’s nothing he hates the most than it. There’s nothing he hates the most than the cold. Even the feeling makes him hate it, the way his hands hurt from the cold weather, his feet becoming too cold, the shivers, the layers and layers of clothes, he hates all of it. Of course, conjuring his powers would bring this all, obviously he has to be a frozen conjuror..</p><p>No one knows about his hate towards it. And if they did, no one would care. It was his own nightmare.</p><p>He couldn’t do anything, in a world where getting powers and being able to conjure it makes you a person that people envy, people look at you with shiny eyes. He just could wait for one day that the cold would go away or he could conjure his powers without feeling all the freezing sensation. It was his only wish for life.</p><p>But obviously things could change one day.</p><p> </p><p>That summer morning, Minseok had already woken up stressed, his feet are heavy in the hallways. The night before it was hard, he had to train a lot until dawn, he could not sleep well at all, and being woken up early in the morning made him stressed. He still could feel the problems of training too much, his fingers were still cold, he was shivering, and for a cold conjuror, no one would care if he was wearing three layers of clothes in summer. It was normal. Their powers work like this. People with warm powers would almost take their clothes off in the winter, while people with cold powers would almost freeze in the summer. It worked in a strange way.</p><p>He did not know if he was more of a night person and that’s why he was so angry for being woken up that early or maybe it was because he had to train some newbies. It was the time of the year where they would get more pupils to the academy, usually the ones who couldn’t control their powers, the newbies. And since one of the teachers was injured - by one of the newbies-, he was called to teach that class until the teacher healed. Usually, it wouldn't take long, since they had healers. So, he kept thinking he would only get stressed for a couple of days.</p><p>He stopped near the class he would teach, hearing the pupils voice coming from inside, they’re all too excited or too scared. Minseok was well known as the best substitute teacher – even if he wasn’t a teacher at all. He was in the highest level anyone could get, and everyone was pretty sure he would become a teacher in the later days, but he still didn’t know what he would do in life. That’s why he was still there, and he felt like he could learn more things.</p><p>He took a deep breath before opening the door and entering the room. The rooms are usually huge, some mattress in the ground – for when they have the ‘fight class’, and a lot of equipment to use. Some of the pupils were sitting down on the ground but when they saw him everyone kept standing up, looking scared at him, everyone was silent all of sudden. If he was in a good mood, he could scare some of them for fun– if he was– but he wasn’t, and he knew it would end up too real if he tried. He stopped in the middle of the class, looking at each pupil, trying to memorize them.</p><p>“Good morning. I’m your substitute teacher, Kim Minseok.” He suddenly felt cold, putting his hands in the hole of the sweater, trying to find some warmth. He heard some pupils saying a good morning back and nodded slowly. “Since I don’t know many of you, I’d like each one to say their names, power and show what you can do with it. Please, try not to overboard and make accidents. Again.”</p><p>He didn’t say it in a warning tone, but he could feel the suddenly scared eyes becoming even more fearful. The council told him what had happened, it was their second day of class and yet some girl ended up putting everyone in danger with her powers in the first day – he didn’t know how the other teacher was injured and what exactly happened but he knew it was something with light harm. Minseok prayed that no one would hurt him, he had to train at night with his friend.</p><p>“Let’s start from the right.” He pointed at the person who was in the right, making a move to them got in the front to say their name, their power and show it.</p><p>Some people seemed a little scared, but most of them showed their skills well. There was a good diversity of powers in that class, he saw lights, healers, telekinesis, time-travelers. Some people showed just a little of their powers while others did their best to show a good presentation, he didn’t mind, he just wanted them to not end up hurting anyone or anything. It was a good start.</p><p>“I’m Kim Jongin.” One of the guys from the left step forward then was his time. He was blushing and his voice was low and Minseok nodded trying to cheer him up, but he could see another guy caressing his back. He had a black hair and pretty skin, he was taller than him, but not that tall. “I teleport.” Then he showed his power, suddenly disappearing from the place he was, appearing by Minseok’s side and smiling kindly before coming back to the other place.</p><p>“That is a pretty good power, Jongin. We haven't had a teleporter here for a while.” Minseok said. He took a note in it, he was putting their powers along the names in a notebook so he could remember them well later since he didn’t have a good memory at all, especially with a big class like this one, in some people he would put some characteristics to. He saw how big the other smile was, proud of himself.</p><p>Minseok did not lie at all, teleporters were kind of rare, they were easy to stabilize with their powers, and he could sense it in the other. He teleported pretty well for someone who was in only a newbie, in a few months he would get a higher rank for sure. Jongin seemed like he would master it in no time.</p><p>He eyed the other guy – who earlier was caressing the other back -, he seemed hesitant, he was the tallest in the class, and it was cute seeing him all hesitant towards even stepping forward, and he just did because Jongin pushed him. Everyone was looking at the guy, and that seemed to make him feel even smaller.</p><p>“Park Chanyeol.” He smiled – more so tried to smile. “I make fire.” He stands his hand, it was obvious he would make a small ball of fire to show up in his hand. Minseok could see how much concentrate he was putting in it, everyone kept looking at his hands, waiting for the fire.</p><p>Before the power appeared, he smelled fire, burning fire, next to him. Minseok looked at his side seeing one of the mattress of the class burning it, it wasn’t a big fire but he would need to use some cold to stop it, there was no water near, he left a sigh escaping between his lips. He would feel cold, feel even more like freezing. But without thinking, he stands his hands, freezing it. The fire turned into ice, falling into the ground with a noise before breaking all the ice. He knew fire could be kind of dangerous if he didn’t take enough care of it, it was better to stop it before getting worse. But he felt like freezing, his hands were cold, he shivered.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Chanyeol kept saying, bowing at each one of the pupils, his eyes showing how apologetic he was. In the end, he bowed the maximum he could towards the teacher, who smiled kindly at him. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Please, do not worry. Let us continue.” The teacher let himself say it, he pointed towards the girl that was by his side, taking notes about Chanyeol. Since no one except him will see it, he put a little note, ‘too tall, too cute’. He would definitely remember who this one was.</p><p>Minseok wasn’t the one to judge the pupils, he knew how hard it was to control the powers, he knew because one day he was also there. He was also a guy freezing everything his power could reach. It reminds him of his first day, when the lamp freezes because of him, when he was scolded because of it. It wasn’t a good memory so he threw it away, in his deep mind, looking again at the pupils in his front.</p><p>The class kept going on for a long time until everyone presented themselves and he sent them away for the lunch time. He took some time to look at his notes while everyone was leaving the class, putting more notes in some pupils, erasing some from the others, it was his way to know where each pupil was, if they should be put in a higher rank or stay in the newbies. He sat down to take his notes easier, still hearing the pupils going out, some talking with their friends.</p><p>“Excuse me…” Suddenly he heard a soft voice, he almost couldn’t hear if the person wasn’t close.</p><p>It was unexpected, no one stayed after class. When he looked up, he saw just legs in front of him, skinny but big legs, and when he looked even upper he saw Chanyeol smiling softly at him, he could see how nervous the other one was, his arms didn’t stop moving a second, but after some seconds looking at each other he gave his hands so the teacher could stand up easily.</p><p>Chanyeol was surprised by how small the teacher was, and didn't expect it all. He had to look a little down to look at the other, peeking some of his notes, his handwriting was all messy and he could not understand it at all.</p><p>“I just came to say that I’m sorry that I burned the mattress.” He bowed again, feeling the other fingers in his shoulder putting him up. “Can I do something to repay it?”</p><p>“Don’t worry. It is nothing that big. No one got hurt.” Minseok said calmly.</p><p>He saw the student nodding and bowing one last time with a cute smile in his lips before turning away and running towards the door in a cuter way; but in that moment, Minseok saw stars, he saw shiny lights lighting up the dark sky. His hands were trembling, his heart was beating like crazy. Minseok felt warm for the first time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You should take it easy, Minseok.” Kyungsoo said once when they were eating dinner.</p><p>The academy was a place for everyone, if they want to live there and train all day getting a nice room and nice food, they could apply too. That’s why Minseok kept all night and day training, either in the training room or teaching the classes when someone needs to. It was up to the person, but it was a pretty comfy place.</p><p>Kyungsoo was the one and only friend he had there– that isn’t a teacher or work there. He's pretty chill and calm, which is funny for someone who controls the ground. They were in the same class at first, keeping their rooms close to each other and eating together late at night after a long trainee, now they started training together and being close enough to call it a friendship.</p><p>They were facing each other at the table, there was no one else in the room since it was late at night. Both were sweating, taking their last meal before going to the shower and sleeping. Usually it wasn’t a good time to eat, there wasn’t that much food, but it was peaceful if anyone wanted silence to eat, or some peaceful moment without meeting anyone in the halls. That’s why it was their time.</p><p>“You know… I’ve felt warm.” Minseok said, he kept mixing up his food but didn’t eat it at all. He looked lost to the plate, lost in his own thoughts.</p><p>“What?!” Two eyes looked at him like he was an alien, he knew it was weird. “How? You’re cold.”</p><p>He moved his shoulders up and down, putting some food in his mouth and finally starting eating, and just because his stomach started complaining. They were there for at least half an hour and he did not start eating till now. Kyungsoo took a sip of his juice, ate some things, letting the silent remain for a while from time to time looking at his friend to see if he was eating too.</p><p>“My childhood friend is here. I don’t think I’ve told you.” It was almost like a murmur, but he said. “He’s in the class you’re replacing.” The oldest eyed him for the first time that night. “Kim Jongin.”</p><p>“He’s pretty nice…” He sighed, getting up and putting the remaining food in the trash can. “But there’s someone- Nevermind. I will take a shower and sleep. It’s late and I have class in the morning. Sleep well, <em>Kyungsoo-yah</em>.” He made a cute voice just to annoy the other, and he could see he rolled his eyes.</p><p>He waved before going into the hallway, disappearing completely from the youngest eyesight, but his mind was full. Why did he feel warm just at that moment? What happened? He felt like he was in need to know more about the taller person to understand what was happening to his own body, it should not happen, he was a cold conjuror, he shouldn’t feel warm even for small seconds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was improving a lot, he took three more classes without burning anything, controlling his powers well. For him, this was obviously a big thing, he was used to being scolded for burning everything, he was clumsy. But he knew he was improving because of his own choices, he kept training after classes, training at night in his own room– sometimes burning some objects -, but thankfully he has got some extinguisher.</p><p>He couldn’t deny that a part of himself was excited for those classes, as a newbie he was excited to learn more, to control it better, but also, he always felt some strange feeling towards the cute teacher. He was so small, so quiet and cute. He didn’t know what that feeling was, Jongin had told him he was in love, but he didn’t know at all. It was just a strange pull.</p><p>It was late, almost dawn, Chanyeol was training again in his own room, too focused. He smiled widely when he pulled a small ball of fire through the air and stopped it before hitting anything, it was the first thing he was trying to control, to stop, it would be good to not put anything on fire. He tried it again, he made the fire show up in his hands, but before he could throw it, his alarm started playing, and his body jumped letting a small scream coming from his mouth, scaring himself, and stopping the fire immediately trying to not burn his room.</p><p>He sighed, deciding to stop the training to get some snacks before going to sleep, he didn’t have dinner. The halls were big, but his room wasn’t as far as others, he just needed to pass by the training rooms before getting into a small room with all the snacks machines, it wasn’t good to sleep with his belly empty– at least is what his mom used to say.</p><p>He kept walking between the rooms, he saw a small guy coming out from one of the rooms, he was cute. He was kinda curious about the training rooms, he didn’t get the chance to enter one yet and train, it was used for higher levels, for dangerous conjurors – but for the principal, his power wasn’t dangerous at all. So, it wouldn’t be bad to take a peek, right? Chanyeol got closer to the door, there is a small window in the doors, from the training rooms only, he peeks at it, looking to the all-white room, there are some objects he couldn’t see well, and there is Minseok, his teacher was training in that room.</p><p>Minseok kept transforming some objects in pure ice or throwing knives of ice into the ground and walls. His eyes kept wavering through the small body that was in the room, he was quick but kept concentrating. The taller saw the moment he turned around and looked at him through the window with a shocked face, smiling after some seconds and coming closer.</p><p>Chanyeol's hands were sweating, he felt so hot, his face was red, and he could feel the fire coming from him, he was shy. He saw the door opening, smiling awkward at the other, he didn’t know what to do.</p><p>“Hello, Chanyeol, right?” The smaller one was the one that started the chat. “Come inside…” He made some space so he could come inside. “Let’s sit.” Before Chanyeol could ask where, he made a small bench of ice appear in the room.</p><p>“Is it allowed?” He asked when he sat down.</p><p>“Yes, if you’re with someone from the highest.”</p><p>“About the peeking…” He pointed towards the door. “I was just passing by and you look amazing doing that stuff, I couldn’t hold myself back.” The words come from his lips; he could not contain it. He felt blushing again.</p><p>“Don’t worry. One day you will do it too.” Minseok saw the expression of surprise on the other’s face and laughed at it, it was cute. Even in a room full of his power, he didn’t feel as cold as it should be. It was like the fire power was reaching for him too. “You’re improving a lot. I got here in one year so.”</p><p>“How old were you?” He questioned.</p><p>“Twenty-five. Before you ask, yes, I’m twenty-six, and you, pupil?”</p><p>“Twenty-three.” Chanyeol looked at his own hands a little too shy for the next question, it’s been hovering in his mind. “Do you think in a year I will be like you?”</p><p>Minseok nodded. “Let me train you.” The words slipped between his lips, he didn’t know why, his body was asking for it, something in him urged the other.</p><p>“What?” Chanyeol blinked his eyes quickly, looking at him with confusion. <em>Completely cute</em>.</p><p>“I said what I said.” He shrugged. “I can teach you some things, and I’m sure since our powers are opposite, it would be fun to see you melting my ice.” He chuckled when the other blushed again, why did he keep blushing?</p><p>“And what exactly can you teach me?”</p><p>Minseok didn’t wait for him to ask anything more and created a cube of ice around them, like a wall, feeling extremely cold. He kept thinking if the other was feeling cold like him. But he decided it would be nice if he made some cracks in the ice, so he did, and he knew the other could make it with fire, walls of fire with doors. His walls had blocked the lights from the room, leaving them both in completely darkness. All sudden, he saw light, a small ball of fire in the taller hands, and he felt warm, he tried to contain the smile for feeling warm again.</p><p>As soon as he put the walls down, he saw the fire going away. He misses it already.</p><p>“I’m in.” Chanyeol got up. “Teach me it now, that’s so cool.”</p><p>He laughed. “I can teach you the wall today.” Minseok got up too, taking some space between them.</p><p>Chanyeol was excited, he didn’t know if the oldest could see it or feel it, but he couldn’t keep quiet at all, his hands were sweating, he was too anxious and excited about it.</p><p>“It’s not as basic as it looks. First, you need to focus on the form you want to do, I would say to you try to make a wall from this point to this.” He pointed from one side to the room to the other, it was a single wall, separating them. It was easier and it would be easy to not harm him. “You need to think about it, feel the walls coming from the ground, but you need to think about how you will control it. Try it, feel the fire in your hands and the sensation you usually feel.” Minseok wouldn’t lie, he was scared of the fire getting out of control, he would be punished by the academy because he was the one training it.</p><p>A small wall appeared, it was more like a fence, but it was there, as soon as it appeared, it went down again. For the first time, it was good. Minseok remembers when he tried it for the first time, it took him at least a day of trying to feel the sensation to put it up like a fence so Chanyeol was pretty good.</p><p>“I think it is getting late. For the both of us.” Chanyeol said, yawning. He was tired. He knew using his powers would make him even tired and it was past midnight. He got closer to the door and waved a ‘bye’ sign to the oldest. “Goodnight, Minseok.” His cheeks became red and meanwhile he was leaving the room, he felt even hotter, he felt like burning inside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night classes between the two had happened almost every day, in the morning, after the class, the taller would come and ask if they would meet at night again, and the answer was always yes. Sometimes they would meet in the afternoon in the halls, but it was certainly they would meet at night in the training room. Minseok was pretty happy with their training so far, they were evolving by their own step.</p><p>It’s been only three days and, in the day before, the oldest had said something about trying a new thing for their training, so Chanyeol was anxious. He couldn’t keep still in the class in the morning, kept thinking about it all day and now that he was on his way to their training, he also couldn’t keep still. He felt burning inside, his powers were overwhelmed, he always felt like this when thinking about the oldest and when training, it was a weird but good feeling.</p><p>“Hey, Minseok.” Chanyeol said when entering the room, he was welcomed with a kind smile.  They have gotten used to speaking without formality with each other, even if the taller one always gets nervous.</p><p>He kept looking at the small boy next to him, his hair was all messy, he was using a big hoodie, looking comfy, but also made him look even cuter; he had some jeans and was pouting looking around. Probably looking for what to do or where to do what he was planning for the day. Chanyeol was the opposite, he was using a t-shirt that showed his entire arms, some light jeans and his hair was all clean and pointing into one direction, he had brushed before coming.</p><p>“What are we going to do today?” He asked.</p><p>“I was thinking… We could try to mix our powers; I will make a wall and you need to make a wall in the same place to melt it.” Everyone could tell he was excited by the tone in his voice. </p><p>Chanyeol's eyes became two little balls, his mouth opened, he was trying to say something but the words were stuck, and he was kind of surprised by the sudden idea, he didn’t expected it at all. He didn’t even know if he could mix their powers without screwing it up.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“It’s not dangerous at all, I’m here, I can stop your fire in seconds.” Minseok tried to calm the other. “You can trust me.” The taller nodded slowly.</p><p>The shorted made a wall of ice appear in the room, he shivered of cold; he rolled up his sleeves, getting closer to the taller suddenly feeling the warm, the warm that made his heart race faster and feel fluttered.  “I like your warmth.” He had these words slip from his mouth, and when he looked up, he saw red, Chanyeol was all red, blushing hardly, but he did not say anything, thankfully.</p><p>“By the way…” He got closer, touching the other’s arm and pulling it forward towards the wall. “Try it, like you normally do with the fire walls.”</p><p>“I’m nervous…” Chanyeol said, almost a whisper.</p><p>“Why?” Minseok looked at him, his eyes shining, his hand in his arm.</p><p>“Because you’re too close.” The youngest blushed even harder.</p><p>“Just do it.” He said a warm tone, and Chanyeol did it. He let the power slip out of his fingers, out of his body.</p><p>Minseok saw it first, he saw the fire wrapped around the ice that he couldn’t see his ice at all, but he could feel it was still there, in some place, below all that fire. His eyes were shining, he was proud of himself and of Chanyeol, he didn’t really know if they could do it, it was just a try.</p><p>“You can stop it.”</p><p>Then the fire went down, slowly, showing the ice that was with some drops of water around it. It was melting, slowly. He smiles widely, looking at the taller that was with a surprised expression. Chanyeol didn’t know if he could do that at all, he was proud of himself, he felt fluttered and happy, so happy he could explode with all the feeling. He could burn a whole room and he wouldn’t feel sad about it. The rush was all over his body. He felt so warm.</p><p>Minseok felt so happy for the over, he could keep looking at the other all day. He could spend a lifetime with him. He could be burned and he would still appreciate the other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minseok felt a hole in his chest, he’s been sad since he discovered the teacher was recovering well and fast, in two days he won’t have to wake up early anymore – this could be a blessing, if he wasn’t happy teaching that class, seeing them evolve was so good, he had all these ideas for classes in his mind and it was hard to just stop it out of nowhere. Even if he knew it beforehand he didn’t told the pupils yet, he was scared of saying goodbye, and he kept thinking that he won’t see Chanyeol as much as he wished – also he was pretty excited earlier because he would be able to give them the level test – but now he won’t anymore.</p><p>The level test is usually fun, even if most people are scared of it. It’s a test to decide if the pupil will continue in the newbie level or grow up to another one; it isn’t hard at all but for being the first test in the academy they will experience, it gets tiring from stress, anxiety and the training, but it’s nice to get to the right level if you’re too much ahead.</p><p>He’s been trembling and overthinking about it for a while because the first person he’s telling about the other teacher’s coming back is Chanyeol. And recently, he’s been too close to the pupil, he feels warm inside, his body feels strangely safe and his heart just isn’t normal anymore. It is pretty weird. He keeps thinking it’s a reaction towards the other’s warmth, but something inside him keeps screaming to do something about all these feelings building up.</p><p>He's in the training room for a while looking at the wall for a while, deep in his thoughts and practicing how he would tell the other the news. He was nervous and it was a new feeling.</p><p>“I have some news for you…No, this isn’t good… Maybe, can we talk? This isn’t good either.” Minseok sighed. “Should I tell it casually? Hey, before we train, I will not teach for you class, the teacher is coming back. It isn’t great news?”</p><p>“What’s great news?” He heard the door opening and Chanyeol come in with a kind smile, and the warm came – he felt even more nervous.</p><p>At first, he didn’t reply, waiting for the other to enter the room and get comfortable. He was with a sleepy face, but the smile was still there. He kept looking around but when Minseok didn’t answer him he looked at the other, with those deep and warm eyes, he kept looking waiting for an answer but the other seemed like he was too deep in his own thoughts.</p><p>“Hey? What’s great news, Minseok?” He waved his hands seeing the other smile to him.</p><p>“Sorry…” He laughed, trying to get his mind in the right place. “Hm… Actually, I will teach your class for only two more days.”</p><p>Chanyeol eyed him, like if he was waiting for an ‘I’m kidding’ phrase, but then his eyes became sadness and he pouted like a baby. Minseok felt suddenly heartbroken, the warmth has faded and he kept looking at the other waiting for a reaction so he could try to redeem himself. He knew he should told it early – because he knew it for some days already.</p><p>“I will miss you....” Chanyeol's voice was low; and he blushed, feeling shy for the sudden confession. “Because I like you.”</p><p>He didn’t know if the older was listening to him, his voice was even lower, he felt his cheeks and ears burning up, there was only warmth around him. But everything seemed to stop when Minseok got closer, cupped the taller’s cheeks with his hands, smiling cutely, he was on tiptoes, and then he felt it. The warm lips against his, his eyes wide, the lips should be cold, he felt it so suddenly. If it was possible, he would blush even more. He heard a chuckle, but he was too deep in his mind, the kiss was soft and quick but it was enough for him. His heart was beating so fast.</p><p>“Sorry but you’re so cute.” For the first time the older voice was low, and he seemed shy. “You make me feel alive, you make me warm on the coldest day; I don’t know what is this feeling but I like it… Is it possible that I fell in love with you on the first day?”</p><p>Chanyeol didn’t let him continue, because he felt like he needed more of that mouth against his; he pulled Minseok against him, feeling their lips collide again, this time even softer, the older’s tongue sliding against his tongue, it was so slow but at the same time so good. When they stopped, the oldest said:</p><p>“We should practice, your test is coming.” Minseok never felt that warm, like he was in that moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><em>“Do you still think about when we met?” </em>Minseok asked on that night, his hands too busy petting Chanyeol’s hair, his eyes fixed at him, he wore a pure expression of care, of love.</p><p>“Yeah.” The taller smiled, his eyes closing, focusing himself on the feeling the other was giving to him, thanks to the caressing in his hair. “I still remember how anxious I was to that test, and that after that we hung out for the first time.”</p><p>“You still know right?” The oldest didn’t wait for an answer. “I still feel alive because of you, because when you’re too close my heart beats like crazy and your warmth reaches to me.” Chanyeol pouted. “Even being higher in rank than you, I still can’t feel good with the cold, but you warm me up, do you still know that, right, baby?”</p><p>Chanyeol moved, making the hands in his hair go away, he hugged the other waist hiding his own face in his neck, feeling the warmth coming from there. They were used to sleeping together, to being close; after all now they’re dating and working as teachers in the academy. It’s been years since they first met, since everything started, but since then everything inside them is warmth, love and happiness. The memories are still lingering around, making them feel even more happier, they were lucky.</p><p>“Do you still think you’re smarter? You should keep it low.” Chanyeol murmured. “Last time, I was the one who won in the fight.”</p><p>“Let’s sleep, it’s late.” Minseok yawned.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s run from the facts.” The last thing they both heard was Minseok chuckle before they both fell into a deep sleep.</p><p>
  <em>And since their first meeting, Minseok felt warm, and he would feel warm forever. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>